


when it all comes crashing

by akire_yta



Series: companionverse [9]
Category: Bandom, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, akificlets, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 99 - Kevin/Mike/Spencer, accidental amnesia, Almost Six 'verse - We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands: The Academy Is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it all comes crashing

Kevin drifted out into the backyard of the tall guy's house -- Bill, Bill's house, he reminded himself. He knew this, but he couldn't quite _remember_ , and it was driving him mad.

He found Spencer outside, sitting on the edge of the patio. "Sick of them asking you every ten seconds if you remember anything too, huh?" he asked, failing to make his voice easy and light.

Spencer sniffed, and Kevin sat down next to him, concerned. They said he and Spencer were close friends, and it felt right, but Kevin couldn't remember a single thing about their friendship. This close, though, he could see tears tracking down Spencer's face. "Spence?"

"I don't know," Spencer snapped. "I just looked up at the stars and I started crying." He huffed a choked breath and tilted his head upwards again. "It's...longing, and loneliness, and want, and grief and love and sadness, all pulled together and it's a tangled mess and...." He pulled himself together with visible effort. "What aren't they telling us?" he asked fiercely.

"So it's not just me." They both turned as Mike came to sit next to Kevin. His arrival didn't feel like an intrusion, and Kevin let himself lean against Mike and felt his body relax; it, at least, remembered this. He played with the ring on his finger. "I think there's something big they're not telling us," Mike continued, even as his arms settled around Kevin's waist.

Spencer nodded. "Something to do with the stars," he added.

Kevin flexed his fingers. "And this," he whispered. He scooped up some sand from the edge of the patio, where it turned into ragged, patchy grass, and let it pour from his fingers. Concentrating, he saw the flow slow, rewind, then accelerate forwards again.

"Why," Mike asked at last. "Am I not surprised you can do that?"

Kevin laughed softly. "I am. What was that?"

"A long story." The three of them looked up at Bill where he stood in the doorway. "You better come back inside. I think we're gonna have to tell you the rest."


End file.
